An instant fantasy
by B-witched83uk
Summary: An extra scene from No turning back chapter 11


Title: An instant fantasy.

Author: B-witched83uk (bwitched83uk@aol.com)

Rating: R

Warning: This fic is rated R for a reason, please do not read this if you are underage.

Summary: A brief interlude from _No turning back_ chapter 11. Aragorn fulfils his wife's secret fantasy.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the Rings. _The whole of Middle Earth belongs to Tolkien.

Dedication: Kayleigh(ME132) because she practically begged me for it, and seeing as she is such a good friend and a wonderful author, how could I say no.

An instant fantasy

Aragorn rubbed his hand over his tired eyes. "Oh It is far too late for documents and deadlines." He moved his large pile of paperwork to the other side of his desk. 

"The moon is high." Arwen's voice was soothing, as she appeared in the doorway. "Silmai missed saying goodnight to her _Ada_."

Aragorn stood up and held out his arms. "I will make it up to her tomorrow."

Arwen steeped in to his embrace and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And how are you going to make it up to me?"

Aragorn's face broke in to huge, lop sided, grin as he caught his wife's seductive tone. "I'm sure I could find a way." He ran his hands over her back, pulling her hard against him. "What would you like?"

Arwen smiled as she gazed at the man she loved. "You not what I have been thinking about all day?"

Aragorn waited, knowing he was going to like what ever she had to say. 

"That night in Lothlorien, how we made up after having that big argument." She continued to smile.

Aragorn smiled too, despite the painful memories of the days leading up to that night.

"Ahh, so that's how you want me to make it up to you, is it?" He remembered well the passionate night they had spent making up.

Arwen's smile turned coy as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Perhaps you could put on your ranger clothes again." 

Aragorn laughed at his wife's fantasy and nodded. Never had he thought an Elf so capable of having such desires. "Very well, _falmarin'elle nin_"

*my little nymph*

"I shall meet you there. I want to check on Galadwen before we retire for the evening." He patted her bottom and left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Aragorn had left Galadwen, in the knowledge that finally his eldest daughter would find some peace, he walked in to one of his chambers. He could not hide the huge grin that kept creeping across his face as he dressed in his old ranger clothes. Arwen always got excited at seeing him looking so rough, the way he had looked before they were wed.

He tied his sword to his belt, completing the outfit, and pushed open the double doors that led to the King and Queens private room.

"Your ranger from the North is here. I have followed your tracks, which lead in to the bedroom and now I have you where I….Oh hello Eowyn."

Aragorn's face instantly went red as he surveyed Eowyn sitting next to Arwen on the day bed.

"My lord, why are you dressed in such attire? And why did you come in say…Oh." Eowyn instantly stood up and made for the door, desperately trying not to look Aragorn in the eye. "Well I should get back, Faramir will be wondering where I got to. You two have a pleasant evening…I mean…oh…bye." She left the room in a hurry, leaving Aragorn standing holding the open door, with his hand over his face.

Arwen's laughter made him remove his hand long enough to scowl at her. "It isn't funny Arwen, what must she think? What will she tell Faramir, oh he will have great delight in telling the entire Kingdom about what their King gets up to in his spare time."

Arwen held her stomach and laid back on the bed, giggling for all she was worth.

"You knew I was coming, why didn't you get rid of her?" He closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"And what would you have me say? 'Sorry Eowyn, but you really must leave. My husband will be here any moment to make wild love to me, you understand don't you?' I don't think that would have gone down well." Arwen knelt up on the bed, the huge grin really quite annoying Aragorn now.

"This is all your fault woman, how do you talk me in to these humiliating situations?"

"With the promise of what is to come after your humiliation." She opened her arms and treated him to a teasingly, wanton look. Aragorn removed his boots and came to kneel on the bed next to her. He took his wife in his arms and kissed the top of silky head. Slowly his hands trailed up the bare skin of her arms, causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. 

Arwen, suddenly remembering why he was wearing his ranger garb, moved away from him. She looked him over and felt the hot rush of blood pulsate through her.

He was beautiful, his hair was untidy and falling in his eyes and his rough hands were stained with ink, but somehow this only made him more beautiful. She smiled warmly in to his eyes, knowing that she would never regret her decision to stay here with him. Aragorn started to remove his belt, but Arwen reached out her hands and did it for him, her eyes never leaving his.

She whipped the belt off, and flung it on the floor. Arwen was wearing an emerald green, silk night dress. It was full length and clung to her every curve. She ran her hands down the sides of her body before grasping the thin materiel to pull it over her head. Aragorn suddenly stopped her. He remembered their night in Lothlorien well, how she had called him her 'bit of rough' and got extremely excited. Letting her undress them both was their usual tender way of doing it, tonight was meant to be different.

Aragorn bent down and wrapped his arms around the tops of her legs. He pulled her down to the bed, coming to rest on top of her. She gasped in surprise at his severe actions, but couldn't help but smile all the same. She gazed up at him as his mouth came crashing down on to hers. He kissed her with an intensity that almost undid her there and then. Aragorn's hand roughly slid up her thigh and under the soft materiel. Instantly Arwen's hands flew to his hair and grasped at his long tresses, helpless to do anything but enjoy the sensations his hand was creating. 

He stopped kissing her and moved his mouth to her neck, where he gently nibbled her soft skin, causing her to moan loudly and push his head harder in to her neck. Arwen's hands went under his tunic and, with a strength that her desire had created, she all but tore it off in one go. She pulled his white shirt out of his breeches and dragged her nails over his hot back. Aragorn moved his mouth to hers once more and pushed his body savagely against hers, enjoying every second of her touch. His hand lightly brushed over her front, a torturous action that she both hated and loved.

He got up on his knees for a second, while he undid the buttons of his shirt. She watched him with hungry eyes, as he exposed his taut chest to his lovely wife. 

They heard faint footsteps outside their room, but paid it no mind. Everyone knew not to disturb the royal couple after dark. No one would come in, especially without knocking. They were painfully wrong.

"_Naneth_, it is snowing again, come see." Silmai burst in though the doors and held out her hand for her mother to take. Arwen pushed her dress back down to cover herself, as Aragorn moved off of her and ran a hand though his unruly hair. Silmai's innocent face simply looked up at them, totally unaware of what she had just interrupted. Her pretty face broke in to a frown however as she started to think.

"_Ada_, what were you doing to _Naneth _when I came in? It sounded like she was in pain."

Aragorn couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at his wife, desperately trying to resist the urge to tell her daughter to get out so that her husband may continue what he had started.

The door opened once more and in walked Luthien. "Silmai I told you not to come bursting in here, you could have-" Luthien noticed her parents for the first time, clearly about to engage in something their daughters should never know about.

"Oh my goodness." She ran over to Silmai and placed her hands over her eyes, clearly over reacting. Aragorn got off the bed and walked over to his daughters, taking Silmai in his arms. "Luthien, why don't you take Silmai back to bed and remind her on the importance of knocking before entering a room." He tickled his youngest and she squirmed in his embrace.

Luthien nodded at her father, unable to look at her mother, who was still laying on the bed.

"What is going on in here?" Galadwen came in the room, feeling much better after having just finished writing an important letter. She looked at her mother's flushed cheeks and at her father's strange ranger clothes, sword still attached, and started to laugh. "Well I see that you two are having a pleasant evening. Nice sword _Ada_, you want to be careful with that." She couldn't help but giggle as she caught her mother's eye, also desperately trying not to laugh. Aragorn placed Silmai back on the floor and Galadwen took her hand. "I will take her back to bed, and I suggest that you two invest in a lock for that door." She gave her father another quick look over. "Seriously, nice sword."

The three girls left the room and when Aragorn turned around to look at his wife, he noticed that she was, once again, in fits of giggles. 

"Well that is the last time I dress up for you."

Arwen fell back, the laughter stealing her strength. "Ok, well how about I dress up for you sometime?" She forced herself up, as she joked with her husband. 

"Well that wont be to hard, seeing as my main turn on includes Elves."

Aragorn sat on the bed and Arwen snuggled up to him. She coyly stroked down his cheek before turning his head to look at her. "Well what do you know." She slowly tucked her hair behind her ear, brandishing her delicately pointed tip. She smiled, still near laughter, as she stroked down her own ear. "An instant fantasy."


End file.
